russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 SWEEPS TOP 25 PROGRAMS FOR THE MONTH OF FEBRUARY
March 3, 2016 Sequestered TV network IBC 13 is still the third most-watched TV network based on recent data from Kantar Media that showed the Kapinoy Network sweeping the Top 30 programs for the month of February, and averaging an audience share of 25% from combined urban and rural homes nationwide vs. ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA 7’s 35%. Basketball fans who watched the PBA is the 2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup resulted the ratings are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots (39.4%), Alaska Aces vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (38.7%), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (29.6%), Mahindra Enforcers vs. San Miguel Beermen (28.7%) and Star Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts (21.5%). The superserye Kumander Bawang (37.4%) is the high-rating program in the whole nation. It is followed by the new primetime favorite I Will Be Here (31.9%). The premiere of Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan? (36.4%) which is scoring its first month in the ratings game since they premiered. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC and Secarats-produced local adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, on the other hand, continued to dominate its rival programs Pasion de Amor during its finale and the 90-minute variety-game show Wowowin, average 27.9% to its competitor’s 18.1% and 14.6%. The station’s afternoon block also garnered a 20% nationwide rating vs. ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 37%. Completing the Top 30 are Express Balita (34.2%), the only newscast in the Top 30, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (33.5) and Born to be a Superstar (33.1%). Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 2,000 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. The primetime block remained Kapinoy country with IBC recording an average audience share of 23% vs. ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 32%, for the month of February. Apart from those mentioned above, primetime programs Meanwhile, APO Tanghali Na! (19.8%) was also able to sustain its strong January thanks to the success of its Pera o Para segment, enabling it to beat It's Showtime (18.1%) and Eat Bulaga (14.9%), which has already dropped out of the Top 30 programs. IBC-13's new original reality singing search for kids on Saturday, Little Superstar is also off to a good start, with an average rating 30.5%. Another show that ended in the Top 21 was Dancing with the Stars (35.2%). Completing the weekend cast for IBC-13 in the Top 30 are Maya Loves Sir Chief (35.9%), Paano Kita Iibigin (25.5%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (25.4%), T.O.D.A.S. (23.6%) and Dingdong n' Lani (22.1%). IBC also fared better than its competition in other territories such as Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) where it scored a national average audience share of 22% vs ABS-CBN’s 36% vs GMA’s 36%; in Visayas with 15% vs ABS-CBN’s 55% vs GMA’s 26% and in Mindanao with 17% vs ABS-CBN’s 57% vs GMA’s 26%. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, CNN Philippines, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TOP 25 PROGRAMS IN FEBRUARY 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 43.2% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.1% #''2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 39.4% #''2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Kumander Bawang'' (IBC) - 37.4% #''Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan?'' (IBC) - 36.4% #''Dance Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.2% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.2% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 35.9% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 33.5% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.7% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 31.9% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.6% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 30.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.0% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.8% #''2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 29.6% #''2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Mahindra Enforcers vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 28.7% #''Dancing with the Stars'' (IBC) - 28% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 27.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.7% #''Paano Kita Iibigin'' (IBC) - 25.5% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 25.4% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.6% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 23.6% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 22.1% #''2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 21.5% #''I Love OPM'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.1%